Prussia X reader: wanted
by grandhigblood
Summary: just a little something i have had for a while i hope you guys like please be nice if you comment and ideals are welcome :)\ i do not own hetalia... 2tay 2weet


You see a man with white hair riding a dark grey horse. You try to get a good look at him but stay hidden in the crowd. You look around at the weathered old rubble where your house use to sit. You knew you were wanted for something you didn't do, the assassination of the old king. You see him stop in front of the crowd you were in. You overhear the girls in front of you but can't make out what they're saying. You watch as the man slide off of his steed, pulling something out of his pocket as he got off horse. He held up a dark brown piece of paper for the crowd to see. You could see it has a picture of a young girl on it. Soon after, you realize it's your face on it.

"If you have seen this woman, please tell the guards Vhere and vhen you've seen her. She is vanted for the murder of my father," he announced with a heavy german accent.

You looked around to find a way to escape; the only way you saw was to take the steed. You ran between the two girls standing in front of you. The man moved quickly out of the way, then reached up to grad you [h/c], yanking you away from the mustang. You looked up at him from the ground where you sat. You see his dark red eyes staring back into your eyes

"Ha, so the culprit decides to show herself," he grabs your arm and pulls you up, to your feet and into his arms, forcefully.

" Let me go, I didn't do anything!" you pulling against him. _Mein gott he's strong,_ you think to yourself.

" Don't think you're getting away, Meine liebe," he snickered, pulling you closer to him.

You move your face to the side to keep his away from yours. You can see your best friend, Rodrich, standing in the crowd.

" _!" he yelled as he was looking for you. You try to keep him from seeing your face. You knew he didn't like the king or the prince for that matter.

"_!" he yelled again.  
The prince looked down at you, "So that's your name? is it?"

"And so what if it is?" you spat the words out in a hissing manner. You tried to pull away from him one more time but it didn't work. Rodrick saw you and started to wonder over to you and the man holding you .

" _ what are you doing with him?" he asked questioningly. You look over at him and give a faint smile.

"So you have been helping her?" You heard the german say right beside your head.

"Gilbert, she was with me the whole time. How could she have killed your father?" the Austrian said matter of factly. You pulled away from the german and into your friend's arms. You then ducked under your friend's arm and hid behind him."If you don't hand her over, you will face the consequences," Gilbert snickered at him.

"what can you do to me that you didn't already do?" he had his arms stretched out to the sides.  
"Don't get yourself killed, Rodrick," you said in a raspe, soft voice. You were lightly holding onto the back of his shirt, leaning your head on his back.

You take a deep breath in.

"please Rodrich don't.-" you feel yourself get shoved back. The prussian was now holding his knife over the place right where you head was. you gasped and started to tear up.

" I'm not going to let your do that." rodrick was the one pushed you to the side.

you look up in bewilderment as he did that.

".. why..did you do that?" you asked . he put the knife up .

Rodrich looked at your face with a distant look in his face , he had a cut on his cheek right where the knife got him.

you look at the prussian.

"Why?" your voice didn't sound you own. you started to tear up."Why are your after me? I didn't do anything ."

"You were there. I saw your run out after stabbing him ." Gilbert yelled at you with fury in his voice. you look at him like your did your younger brother. he looked back at you with disgust .

" fine if you want me that bad take me..."you held your hands out for him to take.

"_, don't do it " the austrian looked at you with worry.

"I'll be fine" you said as you walked to the Gilberts side. You hold your arms out so he could put the cuffs on. He pull you along to the horse and helps you on to it. he gets on behind you . he wraps his arms around you to get the reins to the horse

"You know you not going to get off easy." he exclaimed to you.

" ya. I know..." right now your face was a slight red "I told you I didn't do it". you road for what felt like hours. he rode into the palace gates. your looked around in with a astounded look on you face. he sled from behind your and pulled you off after him. you fell into his arms. ' why me…. of all the people there…..' you thought as he dragged you into the palace. you tried to pull away but to no avail.


End file.
